Summer Cooking Class
by xxsunshinexxshowersxx
Summary: Originally called Cooking Class, but something went weird. I've just gotten into Pretty Little Liars, and I'm HARDCORE shipping Haleb, like hard. Not as hard as Steroline, but, you know. In the season three premiere, Hanna revealed she went to a cooking class with Caleb, it contains a bit of smut (my attempt anyway)


"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Hanna said to Caleb who was standing in front of her, he really didn't want to be here, but he was dragged by Hanna. They were at a cooking class at Hollis, which Hanna was desperate to do. All Caleb wanted to do was go to the beach, and kiss Hanna under the stars. And maybe even more.

"Hanna, I really don't feel like it," he said

"Caleb, come on, you might like it," Hanna said, giving Caleb her big puppy dog eyes, which Caleb couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing an apron," he said, Hanna screeched with excitement

"Fine, then, Mr grumpy, I will," she said, grabbing a frilly pink apron

"Allow me, Miss Marin," Caleb said, he had to do something to make this cooking class a bit more fun, so he knew what he had to.

"Gentleman," Hanna said in an impressed voice, Caleb put the apron over Hanna's head, and began to tie the string, as he did this, he began to kiss Hanna's neck. Making the hairs of her body stand up, she moaned, and felt light.

"Like that?" Caleb whispered. Hanna knew what Caleb was doing, and she wasn't having any of that, but she couldn't resist, she adored Caleb, she was attracted to him so much, and vice versa. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Mmm," Hanna said "But we need to go," she began to walk away, before Caleb grabbed her with force, he had her against the wall in the hallway outside the classroom, he began to gently kiss her neck

"No, stay with me, I want you right here, right now," he said, licking his lips. Hanna's heart beating harder and harder. And just when she was about to succumb, the door beside them opened and they tore apart. Luckily, the cooking teacher didn't notice what they did.

"If you are here for the cooking class, we're just about to start," she said, she was a gentle older woman.

"Um…yeah, thank you," Hanna said, out of breath, holding onto Caleb's hand. The woman went back into the room, leaving the couple alone again. Hanna chuckled and hid her face in her hands, Caleb laughing. The two held each other's hand and walked into the class together.

—-

"And voila!" Caleb said as he put the cupcakes in the oven, surprisingly he was enjoying cooking class. Hanna kept being smug and telling Caleb that she told him so, there was something strangely attractive about Caleb making cupcakes. The class carrying on, she stood staring at her man, she noticed something in the corner of her eye

"CALEB!" she panicked, making Caleb jump

"You forgot to add the flour!" she said, Caleb's face turning pure red,

"Oh, that explains why it looked odd, maybe it'll be okay," Caleb said, Hanna's face was white as snow. After a few minutes, Hanna burst out into laughter, leaving Caleb feeling a bit low, Hanna wanted to stop her laughter but she couldn't stop, but her laughter stopped the minute flour hit her in the face

"CALEB!" she shouted

"Maybe you shouldn't laugh at me," Caleb teased, Hanna folded her arms, before grabbing a bag of flour from another person's table, and shaking it all over Caleb, Hanna giving a smug look. Caleb gasped before grabbing an egg

"No, don't you dare, don't even think about it," Hanna said in a stern serious voice, Caleb slowly putting the egg down

"Too far?" Caleb asked

"Yeah, too far," suddenly Hanna grabbed that egg and cracked on top of Caleb's long hair, laughing maniacally

"Oh, you are so dead," Caleb grabbed Hanna and cracked another egg on her head, holding her in his strong arms, swinging her around.

"HEY!" the little old woman had a voice, and the two stopped in their tracks, almost like two children being told off by a parent. The two separated with their arms behind their backs, trying not to laugh.

"You need to clean this up NOW," she screamed, they had realised that they made more mess than they intended to. They nodded, and began to tidy up.

—-

The class had finished, but as Hanna and Caleb made the most mess, they stayed behind longer. They were just about finished when the lecturer came up to them

"Lock up the classroom and leave the key at reception, please," she left the two behind. Hanna and Caleb were alone in a giant kitchen with their disgusting clothes, with flour and egg in their hair.

"So, shall we check our masterpiece?" Caleb asked, Hanna chuckled as she knew what the outcome would be, and she was right. Caleb brought out the bakes, and they were a disaster. They hadn't risen, and were more like pancakes. Hanna smiled heavily

"They might taste good, and guess who'll be laughing, then," Caleb said, grabbing one of his 'bakes,' and shoving it in his mouth, it burned his tongue, and then the taste kicked in, his face showed pure disgust.

"Mmm, so good," Caleb lied, Hanna shaking her head with love. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he swallowed down the disgusting bake, and kissed Hanna gently on the lips. He put his hands through her hair, only for Hanna to wince in agony as Caleb's hands got stuck in the sticky head of hair, both of them chuckling

"Maybe, we'll go to the beach next time," Hanna said,

"Yes, or camping, like our first time?" Caleb said

"Oh, that was the most amazing night of my life," she said in a gentle voice

"Yeah, it was alright," Caleb teased, before Hanna lightly smacked him on the arm, Caleb pulled Hanna right in again, and they kissed even more passionately than they did in the hallway. Caleb's lips making their way down to her chest, she gently moaned in satisfaction

"We can't, we're in a kitchen," she said, but really she didn't mean it

"That's what makes it hotter," he said in a husky sexy voice, which made Hanna's stomach turn with desire. With this, Hanna lifted up Caleb's dirty t-shirt and threw it on the floor, kissing his chest making Caleb groan in a rough deep voice, he grabbed her ass and she jumped up onto the kitchen counter, Caleb kissing her all over, removing her apron and tank top underneath. She, then began to lie down on the counter, Caleb kneeling down and removing her shoes and jeans before unzipping his, and leaning on top of her body. Running his hands gently all over her body, caressing every inch. Hanna closing her eyes and gasping.

"Caleb, I want you," she said, he did a little nod asking her if he had her definite consent, she nodded back, and he reached over to her handbag to grab a condom. Before, he removed his boxers, he stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going,?" she asked, sexually frustrated

"I'm locking the door,"


End file.
